A Stormy Night
by jessdmorgan
Summary: Dean responds to a call he gets from Jo by driving across state lines to the Roadhouse.


The lightning crashed outside as Jo waited for Dean to arrive. She wasn't willing to admit it, but she was kind of scared. Because the Roadhouse was so secluded, it was more of a target during a thunderstorm. She sat down on her bed, staring at her phone. _What if something happened to Dean? What if— _she stopped. She couldn't think like that, not at a time like this. Just when she was about to press the call button, Dean pushed the door open against the wind whipping outside. He was soaking wet and shivering. Jo ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him before kicking the door shut.

"Are you cold?" She said, realizing after that it was probably a stupid question. She stripped his jacket and threw it on the chair by her bed. She walked to the bathroom door and grabbed a towel, handed it to Dean and sat down next to him.

"So are you okay? I mean you sounded upset on the phone." Dean said, still shivering while he wiped the raindrops from his spiky hair.

Jo scooted closer to him, wrapping a blanket around him. "Yeah, I just missed you." She placed her hand on his cheek, stroking the short stubble growing from a couple days of not shaving. She leaned in and planted a little kiss, barely touching lips yet just enough to make them both tingle. She pulled away, eyes still closed, and said, "I've missed those lips."

"These old things?" Dean said, puckering them out as far as he could. He laughed.

Jo laughed with him, "Yes _those _old things." Her other hand moved to the back of Dean's head, pulling softly on the little hairs before going in for another kiss. This time, the kiss was more intimate. She knew what she wanted more than anything that night, and it was to be with Dean and only Dean. Her hands slid down his back to the hem of his shirt where she began to pull it over his head.

"Oh I see," Dean said, "Alright." He smiled as he slipped his shirt off, baring his chest. Once he was free, he reached for Jo's tank top and quickly ripped it off. He pushed her down slowly and climbed on top of her, holding himself between her open legs. They kissed deeply, and Dean moved his hand caressingly down her side, and swiftly undid her pants.

Once he'd pulled them off, Jo wriggled against the covers and unbuttoned Dean's jeans, guiding her hand to beneath his boxers. She began stroking the shaft with her tiny hands. Dean let out a low grunt of encouragement, and she took a hold of his half hard cock. Dean slid his hand under Jo's back and unclasped her bra, tearing it off and throwing it across the room. He grabbed her bare breast, squeezing lightly as Jo worked her magic hands. He buried his head in her chest and moaned against her skin.

"Oh God…" He said, sensations running throughout his body. His hand made its way to between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Jo moaned loudly as Dean continued to tease her. He slipped two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out, gradually gaining speed.

"Dean… Oh my.. God.." Jo screamed.

Dean smiled and retracted his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. Jo sighed at the loss of his fingers, shaking her head.

"Why Dean, why?" She whined.

"Just saving time for the real deal," Dean said. "You ready?" He got into position and gave one slow thrust, making sure she felt every inch of him. Once he'd entered her, she cried out. She'd never had anyone so big and her body wasn't used to it. But despite his size, he felt so good inside her. Once he'd picked a pace, Jo thrust her hips up, trying to get more of him, urging him to go deeper.

"More Dean… give me more…" She uttered breathlessly. She gripped his shoulders and once he'd obliged to her wish of plunging deeper, she dug her nails in his skin and yelled out. She could feel a pit in her stomach, a feeling quivering and growing, spreading to her limbs and face until she thought she was going to explode. Toes curling, back arching, Jo cried out one last time before slumping back down in the bed, satisfied as ever. Dean came soon after and fell beside her, letting out a big sigh.

"Damn," he said, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead. It had been so long since he and Jo had been together that it just made everything better. The kiss, the sex, the just being together in general. He missed his Joanna Beth and finally decided that he was going to tell her he loved her. That's a big step for Dean, considering he's like the biggest player in the world. The thought of settling down was so far in his mind… but that was before he met Jo. She was the perfect woman for him. She was absolutely beautiful in every way, and she didn't just bend to his will all the time. Jo had a mind of her own, and Dean not only respected that but he admired that about her. And the fact that she was a hunter and understood the life he has led and the life he intends to lead is just the icing on the cake. She was utter perfection; she was the salt to his shotgun. He looked over at her playing with her hair and sat up.

"Hey, Jo…" He started. He was really nervous because he'd never really told anyone he loved them. But he felt like this was the right thing to do. "I gotta talk to you for a second."

Jo sat up, pulling the sheets to cover her naked body. "Yeah? What's wrong?" She pushed the hair out of her face and looked Dean straight in the eye.

"I… uh…"

"Dean, just spit it out."

"I love you."

Jo stopped breathing for a second. Her heart skipped a beat, and she just stared blankly. Did he really just say that? Did he really mean it, or did he just say that because they'd just had sex? A million questions circled in her mind and for a moment she was completely dysfunctional.

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have said it." Dean said as he jumped out of bed, quickly getting dressed. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "I'll just leave." He slammed the door behind him.

Jo got out of the bed just as fast and threw on her robe hanging on the bathroom door. She opened the door and shouted for Dean, chasing after him in the pouring rain. "Dean wait! Stop!" She pleaded, by this time completely soaked to the bone.

"No, Jo. You obviously don't feel the same way so let's just forget it all." Dean said, looking up from unlocking the Impala. The rain was pouring down on their faces, almost like a showerhead. The lightning struck again, followed by the booming of thunder.

Jo was shaking she was so cold. "You didn't even give me a chance, Dean. I had to process everything first. If only you'd stayed just a second longer I was going to tell you that I'm _in_ love with you. I was going to tell you that you're all I think about. Every second of every day, Dean. There's no one I want more than you. No one. And there will be no one else. I've loved you ever since our first hunt together. Don't you understand? I love you too, more than you—"

Dean ran around the Impala and shut her up with such a passionate kiss, Jo's knees gave out and he caught her, holding her close. He turned her around and laid her on the hood of the car and kissed her some more, until Jo's body melted against Dean's.


End file.
